Happy New Years SasukeKun!
by XxShyMisakixX
Summary: A nice oneshot about the gangs New Year!


This is just a little somthing i wanted to put together for new years!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Happy New Yrs!

* * *

The Hyugga Heiress sighed, for new years instead of being out with her friends she's at home, In stuffy Kimono at a party her dad threw for HIS friends and wouldn't allow her or Neji to leave. Hanabi, by now, is probably halfway across town with Kohonamaru and His friends having fun! While both Hinata and Neji are walking around, being kind and respectful as they can to the drunk leaders and important people. But so far, Hinata hadn't seen Neji for the past 5 minutes. As quickly and as elegantly as she could, she slipped out from the living room while her father was laughing loudly with another drunk male and escaped to her room.

She slid into her room and shut the door, sitting at a desk infront of her computer. She thought about cutting it on to see if any of her friends was on but she doubted it..

She sighed again and let her head hit the desk with a nice thud and let out a groan. She was on the verge of tears for a second until she heard a knock at her window. Thinking she was hearing things, she kept her head down until she heard it again.

Bang! Bang!

She jumped up and looked towards the window where her friend was beating on the window, when she saw Hinata had finally looked over, she smiled and waved. Quickly, Hinata unlatched and opened the window where her friend rolled in. Hinata took in the appearance of the girl, a long blue wig was put onto her head with a green headband that had two black wolf ears sticking out of it. The girl also had baby blue lips and sparkly blue and green nailpolish. At the moment the girl had flipfops with skinny jeans and a black tanktop that had 'Happy New Yrs Bitches' in sparkle glue. Hinata identified this girl as one of her best friends, Saskia. (I love her name and character!)

"Hinata! Hurry and get dressed, i've com to rescue you and Neji!" She whispered, running over to peek out of her room before locking the door. Hinata stared at her friend wildly before her friend ushered her to get ready. "HURRY WOMAN! We're 20 minutes away from new years and the party is really good but everyone is missing you and Neji! Hanabi dropped by but she left after 10 minutes!" Saskia rushed, tossing peicing of clothing after clothing at a horrified Hyugga. "I can't sneak out! Father told me and Neji to stay here!"

Knock Knock!

"Hinata? You in there?" Hinata squeaked as Neji walked in, Saskia furrowed her brows "Didn't i lock the door..?" Neji turned to take in Saskia's outfit before nodding "Yeah but I'm the only person who knows how to pick her lock. Anyway, ready Hina?" He asked as he closed and relocked the door behind him, That's when Hinata finally took in his clothes, he wore a black shirt that had fireworks going off across it, on the back it said 'Happy New Years 2010' he wore baggy jeans and vans on.

"You sneaking out!?" Neji nodded while Saskia high fived him, Hinata stood there with her mouth wide open. Neji rolled his eyes "Think about it! Would you rather be here in a stuffy kimono getting felt up by drunken old guys? or Go out and have the time of your life with your friends on new years" I bet you guys already know what Hinata picked?

In 5 seconds, Hinata had on jean capris, flip flops and a dark blue poloshirt. Saskia even did her makeup for a quick second, giving Hinata dark blue lips and purple eye shadow and glitter. After they all climbed out of the window, they ran towards Misaki's old beat up trunk as they all filed into the bed of the trunk. Misaki beat on the side as kiba stuck his head out and let out a howl before zooming away from the Hyugga compound. Hinata couldn't help but think about her crush on the way there with a blush across her face.

_'I wonder if Sasuke is thinking about me like i'm thinking about him...'_

* * *

_'I wonder if Hinata is thinking about me like i'm thinking about her...'_

Sasuke had thought, he was surprised he could think at all at his crowded and nosy house. The whole gang was here, well almost the whole gang, even their old senseis where there having fun for new years. Sasuke's sister had suddenly disappeared, he was surround around girls who wanted to kiss him when new years finally came but somehow he was able to loose them and disapear into the crowd where he met up with a drunk Naruto, who had gotten the news that he was going to be Hokage earlier that day!

Currently, Naruto was giving a lapdance to an also drunk Temari, who was slipping singles into his pants.

Sasuke concluded that a drunk Naruto was a Scary Naruto. But none the less he got all of it on tape PLUS the party on tape also, Gaara was going around now with his video camera, showing everyone on tape. So when everyone woke up hungover the next morning they could see how stupid they were the night before. Right now, he was in his living room watching the New Years Program hosted by Ryan Secrest (sp?)on his huge big screen, right now Daughtry was playing. At the moment, he was sipping his beer and checking his watch every now and then, 4 minutes left till New Years now. Daughtry was done now and this kid names Justin Biebier came on stage, of course all the girls at Times Square went crazy, even the girls here did when he started to sing.

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
One time, one time_

When I met you girl my heart went knock knock  
Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop  
And even though it's a struggle love is all we got  
And we gon' keep keep climbing to the mountain top

Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart

Sasuke couldn't help but look around at all the couples that had gotten together, who were all lovey dovey and already kissing each other before the count down commenced. Sasuke sighed deeply, Sasuke couldn't help wonder what Gaara was feeling since Saskia still hadn't shown up so Gaara was probably as sad as he was at the moment.

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my #1 girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

_You look so deep, you know that it humbles me  
You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me  
Many have called but the chosen is you  
Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you_

When Sasuke had looked up again, he froze, there was the girl of his dreams that was pushing through the crowds with His sister and Her cousin, Neji. Not even seconds past before Saskia and Neji both spilt to meet there waiting Bfs and Gfs. Hinata had blushed and slightly swayed to the music as she made her way towards the tv, STRAIGHT TOWARDS HIM! As smoothly as he could, he stood and walked over to meet Hinata who was staring at her feet and purposely bumped into her. "S-Sorry! I-I wasn't watching where i was going!" She managed to yell over the music and noise, but when she looked up her face suddenly reddend that made Sasuke smirk.

He leaned down and whispered in Hinata's ear, backing her into a wall without her even realizing it until she bumped into it. "It's fine, I'm glad you were able to make it" He smiled, making her turn even redder, if it was possible.

_Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart_

And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my #1 girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

Shawty right there  
She's got everything I need  
And I'ma tell her one time  
Give you everything you need down to my last dime

She makes me happy  
I know where I'll be  
Right by your side  
'Cause she is the one

"You a-are?" she stuttered, Sasuke had nodded and put a hand up to the wall beside her head, she blushed but held her head up and kept her eyes staring straight into Sasukes. He leaned in a bit more before blushing a bit himself. "Y-Yeah... I.. I really like you Hinata.." He whispered in her ear, he felt pretty stupid about saying it when her saw her eyes widen and was about to pull back before she responded back "I really like you too.. Sasuke-Kun.."

His eyes widened before smiling down at the girl who wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, he smiled down at her before placing his hands on her hips and leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips. Hinata had stood on her tiptoes and tightened her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my #1 girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
One time, one time

The new couple didn't even break apart when the countdown had started or when confetti and streamers were tossed around and noise makers were blown. They only broke apart when Sasuke opened his eyes and saw that Gaara and Saskia were standing there with the Video Camera trained on them. Hinata had turned super red and buried her face in her new boyfriends chest while Sasuke tried hard to cover his blush and glare but it looked more like a pout when Saskia and Gaara chuckled. But Hinata and Sasuke both didn't mind much as they stood there holding each other, they each had the same thought.

_'This was the best New Years Ever...'_

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

"Omg! How could you guys let me make an ass of myself!?" Naruto had complained the next morning with his head in Temari's lap, most of the gang that was there had laugh besides a few people who had saw themselves on tape already.

"You!? It wasn't even compared to what me and Ino did! How could you let us do this!?" Sakura was as pink as her hair, not long before seeing Naruto on t.v, her and Ino were standing on tables dancing and at one point, flashed everyone! Ino had sworn to never drink again and buried her face into a couch pillow. Almost everyone was caught doing crazy stuff on the camera, there senseis and the old Hokage had managed to avoid the camera besides guy, who got drunk with lee and deicided to strip down to his green g-string.

Towards the end of the video, they all oooh'ed when they saw Gaara and Saskia kiss when countdown had finished, but after a few seconds from their kiss and bobbing through the crowd, everyone saw Sasuke and Hinata going at it. Everyone 'Awww'ed and looked over at he couple that was in the corner, cuddled together. When the video cut off, everyone cheered and hugged while Sasuke smirked down at his blushing girlfriend and whispered "A great way to start a new year, huh?"

Hinata gave a small smile and nodded " A perfect way.."

* * *

Hope you enjoy this!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

~Misa


End file.
